


Crossing Lines

by 9LWrites



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), An annoying pun of Chris' name is used, Besides we know our boy can be sensitive, Chris didn't mean to be a dick this time, Chris is a dick, Chris maybe triggers a bit of ptsd unintentionally, Chris pities him at first, Duncan definitely screws Tyler over, Duncan is 19, Duncan is a bit ooc in the second half but theres actual reason for it, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I think its quite in character for someone in his position, M/M, Making Out, Tw for hints that there was sexual Assault in Duncan's past, gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9LWrites/pseuds/9LWrites
Summary: Chris is watching the monitors to make sure the losers of tonight's challenge complete their penalty. Things get interesting.idk I'm bad at summaries, just read it. It's not too bad I swear.
Relationships: Duncan/Chris McLean
Kudos: 10





	Crossing Lines

Dunchris One Shot - Crossing Lines

Duncan Age: 19  
Chris Age: 31  
Setting: Pahkitew Island, but kinda upgraded. Chris has a new house and cabins were built between seasons. 

Chris sighed, feet kicked up on the table before him as he watched the wall of monitors carefully. The challenge for the day had finished and he was making sure the losers of the day were sticking with their punishment. Tyler and Duncan were both sitting in the small, confined building. They sat on their uncomfortable prison beds and had their hands cuffed behind their backs. 

"Come on Tyler" Duncan's voice was gruff as he glared at the other man. Tyler turned his face to look away from him. 

"No way man, I'll get a penalty If I help you" Chris raised a brow at the conversation, leaning in as if it was his favorite show. Duncan snorted, Scooting a bit closer and scrunching his nose in distaste.

“Well let me put it like this, man. You help me out, or tomorrow your face gets rearranged pretty boy” he bit back, voice snarl like and threatening. Tyler’s back stiffened slightly, but he stayed facing away from the punk. From another camera angle you could see Tyler’s eyebrows drawn together, clearly nervous.

“I’m not scared of you Duncan, I'm used to being hurt on this show” he replied, fists clenched. Duncan rolled his eyes and leaned back against the concrete wall behind his bed. He thought for a moment before smirking and tapping one foot playfully against the other. 

“Darn shame, after your pretty little face gets smashed, Lindsey’s gonna forget what a hunk you were. It’s gonna suck hearing her ask who Tyler is again, but hey. It’ll probably suck more to be forgotten” he shrugged as best he could with his arms uncomfortably smushed behind his back. Tyler’s eyes went wide at that one, and he shot up from his bed.

“Come on dude, it took her two seasons to remember me last time. You can’t” he practically begged, approaching Duncan's bed next to him. Duncan sat back up, getting closer to the man and looking him over with slight intrigue. Slowly he got to his feet, now standing slightly over the cowering man and staring down at him evilly. 

“Well then pretty boy, I suggest you help me get that door open. I promise I'll get back before morning and Chris McLame will never know. And if he does, I won't tell him you helped” he lied easily to the athlete. Chris rolled his eyes at the bad pun of his name, crossing his arms over his chest. He wanted to commend Duncan for the amazing threat, but McLame? Really? Tyler sighing brought his attention back to the monitor.

“Fine, but I can't do much about your cuffs” he finally gave into the man and walked over to the door. It wasn't that it was locked, it was just a really heavy push door and with his hands behind his back there was no way Duncan could get a good angle to push it open and hold the push in the bar at the same time. With that Duncan smiled triumphantly followed the man and leaned against the push bar. Tyler's thick head would do the rest. 

“Oh he wouldn’t” Chris mumbled, watching in curiosity as Tyler took a bit of a running start and head butted the door hard enough to push it open a fair amount. With that Duncan slipped out of the door, nodding a small bye to his reluctant helper and making his way into the night. Chris smirked a bit when he saw the man was heading to the no camera zone. Pretty much to the only spot on the island where the campers had privacy. The host was pretty sure he could beat the punkish man there though, and busting him would be too fun. 

Chris was right about beating the younger man there, and the stunned face Duncan made when he saw the host was horrendously entertaining. Maybe not to Duncan, but to Chris it was perfect. He decided to test the man's honesty.

“Duncan, I'm surprised you got out on your own” he acted fake impressed, and Duncan only sneered. 

“I made that dork Tyler bust me out. Penalize him not me” he bit back, turning away from the man to take his leave. Chris rolled his eyes, catching up to the delinquent rather easily and grabbing the cuffs that kept his wrists behind him. He pulled Duncan to a sudden stop, making the man trip and scramble to keep his footing. 

“Not cool dude, you can't make me stay there all night” he argued, struggling harshly against the older man's grip. Something about the punk’s feist made the host smirk, and without warning he shoved him against a tree. He held his hand in the man’s hair and pressed his face harder against the wood.

“Knock it off McLean” he grumbled, glaring back at the older man. 

“Oh come on brat, you were in and out of Juvie, you got to go to big boy jail pretty much as soon as you turned 18. You should be used to this” Duncan’s shoulders tensed and his eyes widened at the position.His fighting spirit kicked back in, purely out of fear and he began flailing a bit. Chris froze up a bit, backing away as Duncan's breathing picked up. It took him a moment to process how Duncan was taking the interaction. 

“Duncan I wasn’t.. I just meant the way I was restraining you” he spoke carefully, voice softer than normal. Duncan didn’t turn to face the man, he couldn’t if he wanted to. His hands were clenched and Chris could visibly see the tension dripping off of the man. With a small sigh he placed a hand on his shoulder, starting to feel genuinely worried.

“You think I believe that dude” the punk practically whimpered as he laid his forehead on the tree. "Stop fucking touching me!" He snapped, making the man take his hand back. After a moment of silence Duncan turned to face Chris, and it was obvious a few tears had slipped. "Just take me back to that stupid room" he muttered, chest heaving a bit. Chris shook his head. 

"After this I think the last thing you need is to be put back in a prison setting" The host murmured, scratching his chin. With a small, hopefully comforting, smile the host fished around in his jean pocket, pulling out a small key. Quickly, he unlocked Duncan's cuffs and backed up. He expected to get hit or the man to just run away but he stood still. His shoulders were quivering a small amount and he was clearly still shaken up.

"You can go back to your cabin for the night" he explained in a hushed tone. Duncan shook his head. He didn't want to wake up Justin or Noah and deal with them tonight. Chris wasn't sure what to do from that point. He couldn't really make the man go back to his cabin. It wasn't in the rules anywhere. 

“Well I’m not putting you back in the cell,” Chris sighed after a moment. If any of the other campers found out about this he would never hear the end of it. Hell, he’d probably be accused of an illegal alliance similar to Chef and DJ, but right now that didn't feel too important to him. “Come on punk” he mumbled, motioning for him to follow. Duncan looked at him, weighing his options carefully. He didn’t wanna go back to the cell, or his cabin. Not like he had any other options at the moment. With an eye roll he began to reluctantly follow the narcissistic TV Star. 

They walked for a fair amount of time, Chris talking about something that just didn't interest Duncan, and Duncan contemplating if he should just run away. He didn’t, because by the time he genuinely considered it they had already been walking up the walkway of what appeared to be a mansion. 

“You blow this one up and you're dead juvie” Chris warned, waggling his finger in a teasing manner. Duncan raised a brow as he was invited into the abode, looking around at the expensive decor. He could practically hear Courtney shouting that it wasn’t a cottage, and cringed a bit. “You can have one of the guest rooms for the night, but if you tell anyone I will deny it.” Chris explained, showing him to a large room. It was nicer than any room Duncan had ever stayed in, so he wasn't really planning on complaining about it. 

“Yeah trust me, I have every plan of blocking this whole night from my mind” he murmured, making his way to the bed. Chris frowned, nodding his head in understanding. Uncomfortably, he adjusted his collar. He didn’t want to offer too much and make it weird, but he still felt guilty. This wasn't something he was used to. 

“I'll be across the hall if you need anything.” He was tempted to warn the man of treading lightly when disturbing his beauty sleep, but decided against that. Chris walked to his room, changing into his expensive silk nightwear and slipping into his bed. He couldn’t really sleep tonight, which was another new thing. This whole having a conscience thing was shitty, and he should have just let Duncan go about his delinquency and penalized both men in the morning. 

After around an hour of sitting awake, Chris’ door began to creak open and Duncan stepped into the room. Chris was a bit surprised the man had actually come in, but despite the dim lighting he could tell it was definitely him. The punk made his way over to Chris’ bed and looked down at him, fighting to make himself speak.

“I don’t think..” he grit his teeth a bit, trying to shove his pride down, “I can sleep alone” his cheeks felt hot as he kept his posture rigid. He knew he was humiliating himself right now, and the host would probably laugh him out of the room and never let him live it down. Chris only stared at him, before moving to the side a bit and patting his bed awkwardly. Duncan sighed a bit in relief and moved to slide under the covers. He planned on keeping his distance, but he really just needed someone there at that moment. Chris held his breath as the other man curled up, holding himself and getting comfortable in the bed. He had never seen him so vulnerable in the years he had known him. Even when he was sad over exes or soft over animals and his friends, he was never like this. 

Of course them staying on opposite sides of the bed wasn't long term, as they both shifted closer through the night. Maybe not intentionally, but naturally. By the time the sun started to peak over the artificial mountains, Duncan had his head comfortably laid on the older man’s chest and was wrapped in his arms snugly. Chris had the other held to him tightly, somehow sleeping better with the punk cuddled up to him. When the two finally began to stir, Duncan was the first to notice the predicament. Sure waking up in a pair of strong arms is hot, and yeah maybe he was a bit turned on by it. But he didn't really think Chris was into that. His face was red as he attempted to worm his way out of the man's arms. This caused Chris to fully come around, pulling back when he noticed the position. They both stared at each other. 

Chris felt his own cheeks darken in color as he looked over the punk, who he hadn't noticed was shirtless till now. Duncan raised a brow at him, the gravity of this all finally sinking in for him. How was he supposed to explain himself out of this, he wondered. Though when he saw the way the older man’s eyes trailed his body, he began to get a bit hopeful. 

“Chris..” The man's voice was low and rough with sleep, practically sending shivers up the host’s spine. He gave the punk his full attention, not trusting himself to speak. “Last night, when you had me against the tree” Duncan winced a bit at his own words as he scooted a bit closer to Chris. He still wasn't meeting the others eyes.

“You really weren’t gonna do anything, right?” he asked, finally looking up. The host practically choked on his tongue as their eyes met and he tried his hardest not to look away. Sure, he had noticed the younger man's looks before, maybe even snuck a glance during swimming challenges. But what Duncan had suggested was something else entirely. 

“Duncan, I’m a complete asshole, I know that, but that is a line I would never cross” he assured, resting a hand on the other man’s. Duncan held his breath for a second, glancing down at their hands and trying to ignore how the older man's hand felt nice on his. His heart strings pulled oddly at the man’s words, and oddly enough he believed him.

“What if you were allowed to cross it?” he suggested, swallowing his nerves that had pooled at the back of his throat. Chris’ eyes widened a bit at that, watching Duncan and trying to figure out what was happening. Or at least, what was going on in the others mind. “Or, if I wanted you to cross it” he continued, hoping to god he was reading the host’s body language right and not just embarrassing himself. Chris smirked a bit, getting closer to the delinquent and pushing him back against the headboard gently.

“Consider it crossed” with that confirmation, Duncan was able to let out a sigh of relief, leaning up and catching Chris’ lips. The kiss was small, but soon grew into something hot and needy, the two letting their hands roam. The punk was the first to take it further, slipping a hand under the man's shirt and tracing his muscles with his fingers. The man was well built, but Duncan wouldn't say that out loud. Stroking his muscles was one thing, his ego didn't need it too. 

As Chris pulled out of the kiss to breath, he allowed the young man under him to pull off the shirt and eventually remove it entirely. Duncan tried not to stare too much, but he had no clue if this would be a one time thing and he definitely wanted to make the most of it. With a small grin he led his hands down Chris’ sides and to the waistband of his pants, feeling himself grow more excited every second.

That was one thing they had in common. Delinquents and Sadists loved crossing lines.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my wattpad and will be uploaded there as well. On my new throw away account entitled ThowAwayAccount. Was requested by PeachSqda on Wattpad. They wanted Duncan and Chris so heres my best attempt. may do a part two


End file.
